seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.12.5
From the Publisher MyTona: We're ringing in the new year with a new update! Update the game and get free rubies! What's new: * New event: Dispeller of Anomalies * Improved tutorial * Improved loot collection * Friend search added when sending gifts * 150 new quests * New location: Museum * The Treasure Box puzzle's mechanics has been improved. You can now move gems during animations. The Version 1.12.5 Update went live on January 11, 2017. The update added a new room, Museum, and new mini-event, Dispeller of Anomalies, as well as improved and streamlined aspects of the game. Players who updated the game received 5 free Rubies. Dispeller of Anomalies Event This special mini-event is available to players from game level 7 and up. Players have 10 days starting from January 22, 2017 to complete this challenge and win its unique rewards. The challenge requires Players to dispel/ banish Anomalies from the Hidden Object Locations. Anomalies can be dispelled in one of two ways - either by successfully exploring the room location with the anomaly in it or by using the appropriate special anti-anomaly item. * Dispel 3 Anomalies to win 1 Truffles - restores 30 energy * Dispel 7 Anomalies to win 1 Thunder Amulet - regenerates energy 5x faster for 1.5 hours * Dispel 13 Anomalies to win 1 Cake - restores 150 energy * Dispel 25 Anomalies to win 1 Fire Crystal - regenerates energy 10x faster for 2 hours * Dispel 50 Anomalies to win 1 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour Please note these caveats: Anomalies can be summoned to any location that doesn't currently have an Anomaly in it and which isn't in Anagram mode. You cannot choose which location will get the Anomaly when you summon one as it is completely random. Changes in Version 1.12.5 Update (1) Changes to the Treasure Box puzzle: * New art icon for the Darkwood Town Map. The picture before was of an obelisk, it is now an image of a gem filled cave. * Comprehensive gameplay tutorial for new players, with step by step instructions and explanations of all the special gem combinations and how they work. * The game mechanics of the puzzle were improved so that you can now move the gems during the animations where previously you had to wait until the animations stopped before making your next move. (2) Improved aspects of the Friends Visiting and Gifting functions in the game: * A new Friend Search Function was added to Gifts tab. You can now enter the name of the Friend you want to search for on the Send/Collections tabs of Gifts. It is located on the bottom left of the tab. * Wish Lists are now prioritized. When choosing a Fixer/ Collection Item to send, if a Friend has wish listed that item, then there will be an "I need this item" message after the Friend's name and these Friends will be listed first on that particular item's send page. * Visiting Friends Shortcut on the Darkwood Town map. Tapping on a Friends floating icon on the Darkwood Town Map will up their information box which now has the Visit option added. You can now choose to Visit Friends through this shortcut where before you could only Hire. (3) New Hidden Object Location Museum added. (4) Improved Game Tutorial for New Players. (5) Improved Loot Collection. Category:Updates Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood